


Let Your Heart Be Light

by enigmaticblue



Series: Science Boys in Love [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Science Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get a man who already has everything? And what do you get the guy who wants nothing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Heart Be Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thomasina75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasina75/gifts).



It’s not like Tony isn’t aware that he’s absolutely terrible at things like birthdays, and anniversaries, and Christmas, and just holidays in general. Pepper had mostly accepted that it didn’t matter how many reminders Tony set, he was still going to forget.

 

But this year is different. This is the first year he and Bruce are going to be together for Christmas, and also their first Christmas as a married couple. And it’s complicated by the fact that Bruce’s birthday is the week before Christmas.

 

And the closest they ever came to spending time together on Bruce’s birthday had been right after Tony’s parents died, which doesn’t count for a host of reasons.

 

This year, Tony wants things to be special.

 

He approaches Bruce in his lab. “Hey, big guy. Doing anything interesting?”

 

“Research into safe microbial scrubbers for water and soil pollution,” Bruce replies. “As well as a side project for water reclamation in areas where there’s only salt water available.”

 

Tony has to kiss him for that. “I love it when you get all ‘save the world’ on me.”

 

“Hey, just trying to keep up with my husband,” Bruce counters. “You save the world all the time.”

 

“Hm,” Tony says. “Somehow I think that clean water and soil, and creating fresh water out of salt is going to do more for the continued existence of the planet.”

 

Bruce raises his eyebrows. “Clean energy.”

 

“Okay, you got me there,” Tony agrees. “But I have a very important question for you.”

 

“Shoot,” Bruce replies with an amused smile.

 

“What do you want for Christmas? And your birthday, I guess. It could be either, or both, although your birthday is closer.” Tony stops, realizing that he’s babbling. “So, ideas? Because I’m really bad at this, and I know I’m going to fuck it up unless you give me some direction.”

 

Bruce gives him a look that’s full of warm amusement. “Tony, you don’t have to get me anything.”

 

Tony frowns. “But it’s your birthday, and Christmas, and I want to.”

 

“I have everything I could need or want,” Bruce replies. “Mostly because of you. I’m good.”

 

“Bruce, work with me here,” Tony asks.

 

Bruce shrugs. “You know, I still remember that glorified calculator you gave me when I was sixteen. That’s pretty much the most awesome gift I’ve ever received. So, I don’t know, make me something.”

 

Tony blinks. “Make you something.”

 

“Yeah, make me something,” Bruce replies. “It could be dinner or emergency pants or some other cool toy I don’t even know I need. And don’t worry about celebrating my birthday. I don’t, usually.”

 

Tony takes that as a challenge, because Bruce had baked him a cake for his birthday—a rum cake, no less—and had given him a spectacular blowjob. Tony is at least going to return the favor.

 

~~~~~

 

True story: Bruce has never had a real birthday party. When he’d been a kid, before he’d gone to live with his aunt and uncle, it had been because his father wouldn’t allow it. With Aunt Elaine and Uncle Morris, Bruce never had friends to invite over, but Aunt Elaine would make his favorite food and a special dessert, and there would be a few presents.

 

After the first couple of years, when his aunt had asked if he wanted to have friends over, she’d stopped. In college, his birthday had fallen during finals, and Bruce didn’t want to put his friends out. When he’d been with Betty, he’d insisted on a quiet night at home, if they did anything, because it was _still_ during finals.

 

And then, in all his years on the run, Bruce just hadn’t bothered. Why would he? It just marked another year alone.

 

Christmas—well, it helped that a lot of the time he was in areas of the world that didn’t necessarily celebrate that holiday. Otherwise, he ignored it as much as possible.

 

He hadn’t celebrated Christmas again until last year, when he’d spent time with his aunt and Jen, but Tony’s presumed death had really put a damper on things.

 

And now, Tony wants to go all out, and Bruce has no idea what to expect—other than the fact that it’s Tony, which means it’s probably going to be big.

 

Uncomfortably big.

 

Bruce sighs and resigns himself to the inevitable. He can’t claim that he hadn’t known what he was getting himself into when he married Tony Stark, that’s for sure.

 

A few days later, Tony asks, “Do you want to ask anybody over for your birthday?”

 

Bruce is suddenly reminded of all the times that Aunt Elaine and Betty had asked him the same question. “Tony…”

 

“Very low key,” Tony promises. “Your aunt, Jen, Pepper, the team, that’s about it.”

 

“I guess I can deal with that,” Bruce says.

 

“We can double it up as a Christmas celebration, at least with the team,” Tony says. “And of course we’ll have Jen and Aunt Elaine over for Christmas.”

 

Bruce can’t argue with that. “Yeah, okay, but no gifts, okay?” he says. “Not for my birthday.”

 

“If that’s what you want,” Tony agrees easily.

 

“It is,” Bruce insists.

 

“No problem,” Tony replies. “It’s your birthday, Big Guy.”

 

Bruce notices that doesn’t mean Tony’s giving up on the idea of celebrating because that would just be too easy.

 

~~~~~

 

Tony wracks his brain for ideas of what to give Bruce. _Make_ him something? Tony’s an inventor, an engineer, and he builds stuff all the time. He just doesn’t know what to do that will be special enough for Bruce.

 

It’s their first Christmas together, and Tony wants it to be memorable.

 

But first, he has to arrange Bruce’s birthday party.

 

He calls Aunt Elaine right away. “I’m throwing Bruce a birthday party, and I need to know how to bake a cake,” he says without preamble.

 

“Hello to you, too, dear,” Elaine replies, sounding amused.

 

Tony laughs. “Hi, Aunt Elaine.”

 

“That’s better,” she says approvingly. “Why don’t you let me take care of the cake?”

 

Tony hesitates. “Bruce baked me a cake for my birthday.”

 

“And I’m sure that Bruce would love to be able to _eat_ the birthday cake,” Elaine points out dryly. “We’ll work on your baking skills next.”

 

Tony has to admit that she has a point. “I’ll take care of the food, then. You and Jen are invited for Christmas, by the way.”

 

“I don’t want to intrude,” Elaine replies.

 

“Nonsense,” Tony says. “You’re family.”

 

He doesn’t say that he knows Bruce had gone a long time without being able to celebrate Christmas with his family, and Tony’s not going to be the reason that Bruce isn’t with them this year.

 

“If you’re sure,” Elaine replies. “You’re not inviting a ton of people for Bruce’s birthday, are you? Because I have to say that he’s never really been one for big parties.”

 

“You guys, the team, Pepper, and that’s pretty much it,” Tony says. “I want Bruce to actually enjoy his party.”

 

She laughs. “Good. You’re learning. You provide the food, and I’ll bring the cake.”

 

Tony calls Jen next. “We’re celebrating Bruce’s birthday, and you’re invited for Christmas, just FYI.”

 

“Wait, Bruce is actually _letting_ you throw him a birthday party?” Jen asks incredulously.

 

“Small party, very small,” Tony says. “And he says no presents, but I’m not going to enforce that.”

 

There’s a pause, and Jen says, “I don’t think Bruce has ever had a birthday party. He wouldn’t even let Betty throw him one.”

 

Tony tries not to read too much into that and completely fails. “Clearly, Bruce likes me more than anybody.”

 

“Please, Tony,” Jen replies. “That’s been true since you were teenagers. A blind person could have seen it. Just tell me when and where, and I’ll be there.”

 

Tony gives her the date and time. “It’s just at the Tower. Your aunt is bringing the cake, and I’ll cater something in.”

 

He can hear the grin in Jen’s voice when she says, “You don’t want to inflict your cooking on the entire team?”

 

“Hey, I do okay if it’s just me and Bruce,” Tony replies, although he fails to mention that it’s only two times out of every three. The third time usually has Bruce suggesting that Tony not use that recipe again, or that they get takeout.

 

In a way, it’s a relief not to pretend that his terrible meals are actually edible, and for Bruce to gently tease him.

 

And Tony has to admit that it’s entirely possible that Bruce enjoys being better at _something_ than Tony is, since Tony has him beat with engineering, although not by much.

 

Tony grins suddenly. He knows _exactly_ what to build Bruce for Christmas. Better yet, he knows what to give him for his birthday.

 

His next call is to Steve. “Bruce’s birthday is the 17th, and we’re celebrating. If you’re not going to be there, you’d better have a damn good reason.”

 

Steve is quiet for a moment. “I think I can manage it. I can take the train up.”

 

“I’ll send the jet for you if that doesn’t work,” Tony says. “I’m serious.”

 

“Thanks, but I think I can make my own way,” Steve replies. “What does Bruce want for his birthday?”

 

Tony hesitates. “Well, Bruce says he doesn’t want gifts, but he asked me to make something for him for Christmas.”

 

Steve hums thoughtfully. “I can work with that.”

 

Tony hesitates, not sure that he really wants to know the answer to his question. “What are your plans for Christmas? Because Jen and Elaine are going to be here if you don’t have anywhere to go.”

 

Steve chuckles. “Well, if you don’t mind, I may drop by for a bit, but I actually have a gig in the city that day visiting sick kids.”

 

Tony swallows the first remark that comes to mind and says, “I’m sure they’ll love seeing you, Cap.”

 

“You and Bruce could come, too,” Steve says. “I’ll bet they’ll love seeing Iron Man and—well.”

 

Tony chuckles. “Tell you what, maybe the day after Christmas or New Year’s. This is the first Christmas that Bruce and I are spending together with family.”

 

Steve’s voice is soft as he says, “Yeah, I get that.”

 

“We’ll see you for Bruce’s birthday then,” Tony says.

 

He sends Clint and Natasha a message with the same information he’d given Steve, since they’re harder to reach, and then he sends a message to Fury telling him that the team needs a day off.

 

That done, Tony gets to work on Bruce’s gift.

 

~~~~~

 

Bruce is _really_ not looking forward to his birthday. He trusts Tony, he really does, but Tony’s version of a party has never matched his.

 

But Bruce has loved Tony for a long time now, and an occasional party is a small price to pay to be with him.

 

The day of his birthday dawns and nothing happens. Bruce wakes up before Tony does, and grabs coffee and toast before heading to his lab. Tony comes by with lunch from one of Bruce’s favorite Indian places.

 

Typically, Tony over-orders, but today it’s just _naan_ and rice and _palak paneer_ and vegetable _korma_. Bruce’s favorites, but not Tony’s, and Bruce appreciates the gesture. “You working on anything in particular today?” Tony asks as they finish up.

 

Bruce shrugs. “The usual projects. Why? Did you have something in mind?”

 

“Why don’t we do something completely frivolous?” Tony asks. “Take a break, make something together?”

 

Bruce frowns. “Is that code for you wanting to have sex?”

 

Tony grins at him. “Well, if it’s on the table, sure, but I was actually thinking more along the lines of functioning light sabers.”

 

Bruce frowns. “We don’t really need light sabers.”

 

“My point exactly,” Tony exclaims. “So?”

 

Bruce hesitates. “Well, there was this idea I had for nanotechnology, but we’ll have to be pretty careful with containment measures just in case.”

 

“Containment first, then nanotech,” Tony replies. “It’ll be great.”

 

And it _is_ great, because it’s the two of them working together, talking about the uses of nanotech and safety precautions and bouncing ideas off each other until Bruce is humming with energy.

 

Really, they could have stayed in the lab all night, and Bruce would have considered it a damn good birthday, but around six, Tony says, “You should get cleaned up. Your aunt will be here soon.”

 

Bruce would have protested, but he likes spending time with his aunt and cousin, and Tony had promised low key.

 

When he emerges from their bedroom, freshly showered and wearing slacks and a button down shirt, his aunt and Jen are already there, both wearing slacks and sweaters, looking cozy and comfortable.

 

“Happy birthday, sweetheart,” Aunt Elaine says when she spots him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Good to see you, cuz,” Jen says, giving him a hard hug. “Happy birthday.”

 

“Thanks,” Bruce replies. He sniffs the air and frowns. “Wait, is that—”

 

“I found a Brazilian chef in town who was willing to cater,” Tony says, strolling over to them and looking smug. “I think she’s hoping to get more business.”

 

“If it tastes half as good as it smells, I’ll be happy to write a recommendation,” Bruce replies, his mouth already watering. He hasn’t had good Brazilian food in _years_.

 

The others arrive soon after. Steve is the first, and he puts a wrapped, flat package on the bar out of the way before shaking Bruce and Tony’s hands in succession and hugging Aunt Elaine. For a moment, it looks like things are going to be awkward between him and Jen, and then Jen rolls her eyes and pulls Steve in for a kiss that just steps over the line between friendly and romantic.

 

Steve looks adorably flustered after that, and Bruce smirks when he sees Steve fumble for Jen’s hand, and watches her entwine their fingers.

 

Clint and Natasha show up soon after that, and Clint slaps a card down on the bar next to Steve’s gift and helps himself to a beer with a “happy birthday, doc!” Natasha offers him a careful hug, and Bruce introduces her to his aunt and cousin, as she and Thor are the only team members they haven’t met.

 

Bruce is honestly a little shocked to see Thor appear with a woman he vaguely recognizes and only places after being introduced.

 

“Dr. Foster,” he says. “You were one of the presenters at the conference in Oslo, right?”

 

She hadn’t even been out of grad school at the time, but Bruce had still been impressed.

 

Jane beams at him. “And you were one of the speakers at the physics conference I attended when I was in undergrad, in Zurich.”

 

Bruce winces. “Ah. Probably.”

 

“I’m sorry,” she says immediately. “That probably could be construed as a comment on your age, and it really wasn’t. Your talk was so fascinating, it kept me going in my physics program. In spite of, you know, everything.”

 

Bruce knows just how many women graduate from astrophysics programs, and he summons up a smile. “No offense taken. I’m just glad I could help.”

 

Thor claps him on the back hard enough to make Bruce stumble forward half a step. “As you say, it is a small world.”

 

“At least in the scientific community,” Jane says wryly and holds out a card.

 

Bruce blinks at it. “Oh, um.”

 

“We’re putting those over here,” Aunt Elaine says. “I’m Bruce’s aunt. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Bruce’s manners kick in, and he introduces his aunt, and Thor says, “It is a pleasure to meet Bruce’s kinswoman. He speaks of you often.”

 

Bruce isn’t sure when he’s mentioned his aunt to Thor, but there have been a few team dinners, so maybe that’s when.

 

Aunt Elaine appears charmed. “It’s not often I get to meet a demigod,” she replies with a twinkle in her eye. “Why don’t you tell me about Asgard?”

 

“Thanks for letting me come,” Jane says when his aunt draws Thor away. “He’s thinking about relocating, and I’ve been in London, so.”

 

“Are you planning on coming to New York?” Bruce asks politely.

 

Jane shrugs. “It would make sense, at least from the standpoint of Thor’s proximity to the rest of the team. Plus, SHIELD has been making noises about recruiting me, and I’ve never lived in New York before.”

 

“Have you thought about consulting for SHIELD and working for Stark Industries?” Tony asks, popping up suddenly. “Because I can make it worth your while.”

 

Jane frowns. “I didn’t think Stark Industries was interested in the kind of research I’ve been doing.”

 

“That was before I flew through a rip in space,” Tony counters. “But for now, let’s eat. We can discuss the terms of our agreement later.”

 

The expression on Jane’s face clearly says that she hadn’t agreed to anything, and Bruce shakes his head when she glances at him.

 

Tony tends to be acquisitive, especially when it comes to smart people, and Bruce suspects that he’s responding to a shiny thing he’s seen.

 

Pepper breezes in with an apology. “Sorry I’m late! I got held up.”

 

She and Bruce have developed a tentative friendship over the last year, and her presence here tonight leads Bruce to believe that she’s not harboring any ill will. Or, if she is, she’s hiding it exceedingly well.

 

The evening goes so well that Bruce is beginning to wonder why he’d resisted the idea of a birthday party at all. There’s excellent food, and good beer, and they all mostly stay away from painful or potentially classified topics to discuss things like recent favorite purchases, and movies they’d seen, and favorite TV shows.

 

Tony’s sitting next to him on the couch, pressed close—knee-to-knee, thigh-to-thigh, shoulder-to-shoulder. He’s devouring his _pastél_ in quick bites and speaking animatedly about _Doctor Who_ , trying to convince Clint and Steve to give it a try, and Bruce feels impossibly fond.

 

He’s loved Tony for most of his life, and yet, his love grows stronger and deeper by the day.

 

Around ten, Jen grabs the cards and Steve’s package and drops them in Bruce’s lap. “Time to open your cards.”

 

“You guys really shouldn’t have,” Bruce protests weakly. “It’s just great that you’re all here.”

 

The first card is from his aunt, and she’s given him a subscription to _Scientific America_ , which is the same thing she’s given him every year since he’d started living with her, save for the years he’d been on the run. “Thanks,” Bruce says with a sincere smile.

 

Jen gets him a subscription to _The New Yorker_ , which Bruce also appreciates. Tony might prefer to get all of his information digitally, but Bruce likes a physical copy.

 

The rest of the cards contain brief notes about donations made in Bruce’s name to various charitable organizations.

 

“Thank you,” Bruce says quietly. “Really. This is amazing.”

 

There’s only Steve’s gift left, and Bruce tears off the paper to reveal a framed photograph, taken when they were on the helicarrier at some point after they’d gotten back together. Tony’s leaning against the bulkhead, his head down as he laughs. Bruce’s hand is on Tony’s shoulder, and a blind man could see how Bruce feels about Tony.

 

It’s a good picture of the two of them, taken in an unguarded moment when Tony isn’t mugging for the camera, and Bruce isn’t trying to duck away.

 

“One of the SHIELD agents I know is an amateur photographer,” Steve explains. “All the photos are classified, of course, but she was showing them off one day, and I saw this one.”

 

Bruce smiles. “This is great, Steve. Thank you.”

 

“Well, it’s also my Christmas gift to the two of you,” Steve replies.

 

“It’s appreciated,” Bruce says.

 

His stomach is full, and Tony’s arm is around his shoulders, and Bruce is surrounded by people who give a damn about him.

 

And this Christmas, he’ll celebrate with his family— _all_ of them.

 

“Thank you, everybody,” Bruce says, his voice a little hoarse. “This has pretty much been my best birthday ever.”

 

Tony’s arm tightens around him, and he presses a kiss to Bruce’s temple, and Bruce doesn’t think he’s ever been more content.

 

Everybody starts drifting out after that, and Aunt Elaine, Jen and Steve are the last to leave. “I’ll let you know if I can stop by,” Steve promises, although he’s looking at Jen when he says it.

 

“Happy birthday, sweetheart,” Aunt Elaine says, hugging Bruce again. “We’ll see you next week.”

 

Bruce hugs her tightly, grateful once again to have his family back. “Thanks again for the cake. It was delicious.”

 

And then it’s just him and Tony.

 

“Good birthday?” Tony asks casually.

 

“The best,” Bruce admits. “Thanks.”

 

Tony grins at him. “Oh, the best is yet to come, Big Guy.”

 

“Is that right?” Bruce asks, amused.

 

He’s not surprised when Tony pulls him into their bedroom and announces, “Birthday blowjob! It’s a tradition.”

 

Bruce laughs. “Actually, I was kind of hoping that you’d fuck me.”

 

Tony’s eyes light up at that. “I think that would be an acceptable alternative. You sure?”

 

Bruce knows why Tony is asking. He doesn’t bottom often, for a whole host of reasons, but he’s in the mood today. “I’m sure.”

 

Tony’s careful with him, the way Tony is always careful, intent on Bruce’s pleasure. Bruce suddenly remembers the first time he’d fucked Tony, and how he’d wanted to freeze time, and to have a life with him.

 

Tony had been the one to believe that they’d change the world, and Bruce is more grateful than he can say for that faith.

 

And then Tony crooks his fingers just right, and Bruce can think of nothing but the moment.

 

When they’re lying next to each other, Tony’s arm swung companionably over Bruce’s stomach, Tony says, “What were you thinking about earlier?”

 

“Barcelona,” Bruce replies. “The first time you let me fuck you. You said we’d change the world.”

 

Tony presses a kiss to Bruce’s bare shoulder. “So I did. Looks like I was right.”

 

Bruce tangles a hand in Tony’s sweat-damp hair and says, “Good thing for both of us.”

 

~~~~~

 

Tony is really rather pleased at how well Bruce’s birthday had gone, especially considering that Bruce never celebrates. He’s hoping Christmas goes just as well, although it’s simpler since it’s them and family, with a possible appearance by Steve after he visits sick kids.

 

They sleep in late, and have slow, lazy sex in the shower while the hot water runs over them, and it’s perfect.

 

“Love you,” Tony murmurs as he jacks Bruce off.

 

Bruce smiles at him, warm and open. “Love you, too.”

 

They dress casually, and head out to the main living area, and Tony feels a moment of trepidation. He plans on giving Bruce his gift before Elaine and Jen arrive, and he’s suddenly feeling none too sure about it.

 

“So, you want to see your gift?” Tony asks. “It’s in my lab.”

 

“Sure,” Bruce replies. “But really, Tony, you didn’t have to get me anything.”

 

“You said I should make something,” Tony counters.

 

Bruce shrugs. “Lead the way.”

 

Tony knows this is a risk, but he’s hoping that Bruce will accept in the spirit in which it’s offered. “Okay, so you remember the death ray thing?”

 

“Little hard to forget, since that’s basically what outed us to everybody,” Bruce replies. “Also, nearly dying sucks.”

 

Tony snorts. “You’re telling me. Also, you mentioned emergency pants.”

 

“I did,” Bruce says cautiously, following Tony into his lab. “Tony, what—”

 

The truth is that Tony’s been toying with this idea for a while now, ever since the death ray.

 

“The Other Guy really doesn’t need a suit of armor,” Bruce says when he spots it.

 

“Beg to differ,” Tony says. “Just hear me out, okay?”

 

Bruce nods, staring at the pieces of Hulk-sized armor. “I’m listening.”

 

“I know everybody thinks of the Hulk—of _you_ —as being indestructible, but you’re not,” Tony says. “What if we need the Other Guy in space, or at the bottom of the ocean, or somewhere even he’s going to have trouble going? I’ve altered my suits to let me go just about anywhere, but you don’t have the same advantage.”

 

“True,” Bruce agrees. “But—”

 

“And I can’t lose you,” Tony says, steamrolling over him. “Besides, this is a little more than a suit of armor. It expands and contracts with you, meaning you’re never going to wind up naked, at least after a battle where we’ve got some warning. And it comes with this.”

 

Tony holds out a black band. “Put in on and say activate.”

 

Bruce frowns, but he slips it over his left wrist. “Activate.”

 

“Good morning, Dr. Banner, and merry Christmas,” a female voice says smoothly. “I’m pleased to meet you.”

“I didn’t give her a name, since I thought I’d leave that up to you,” Tony says. “She’s kind of an offshoot of Jarvis, but she can alert you if your pulse or heart rate gets too fast, remind you of appointments, important dates, whatever you want. She’ll read you your text messages and emails, send them, take calls, and the band expands with you, too.”

 

Bruce is staring at him. “You gave me a Jarvis.”

 

“Well, frankly, she’s not as complex as Jarvis, but she’s capable of rudimentary learning and increasing complexity,” Tony admits. “And if anything ever happens to you, she’ll let me know, and I can come find you.”

 

“This is amazing,” Bruce says, staring at his wrist.

 

“It has a silent mode, too,” Tony adds. “Just say silent.”

 

“Silent,” Bruce says, and the small, flexible screen set into the band lights up with the date, time, and temperature outdoors. “You came up with this in a month?”

 

Tony shrugs. “Technically, I’ve been working on it on and off since the death ray. I just wasn’t sure how you’d react.”

 

Bruce pulls him in for a kiss. “For the record, there is never going to be a time when I don’t want you to find me, okay? This is amazing.”

 

“Even the armor?” Tony asks.

 

Bruce smiles. “Yeah, even the armor. Maybe especially the armor, because you’re right. If they need the Other Guy somewhere he can’t go, they’ll have to send you in without me to back you up, and that’s not happening.”

 

“It’s you and me together,” Tony agrees and kisses Bruce again.

 

“I actually got you something, too.” Bruce reaches into his back pocket and holds out a couple of tickets. “It’s not a suit of armor, but I thought you might enjoy it anyway.”

 

Tony frowns. “These are Black Sabbath tickets.”

 

Bruce smirks. “They are.”

 

“But the reunion tour is over,” Tony protests.

 

“You know, it’s amazing what the Stark name can accomplish,” Bruce says smugly. “Granted, it’s a slightly smaller venue than they usually play, but we can control security better. I think their manager’s exact words were that they would be thrilled to play “Iron Man” for Iron Man.”

 

Tony laughs. “You’re insane.”

 

“Maybe some of your crazy has rubbed off on me,” Bruce says, kissing him again. “But I should probably get started on dinner before Aunt Elaine and Jen get here.”

 

Tony slings an arm over his shoulders. “Merry Christmas, Bruce.”

 

Bruce smiles, wide and happy. “It really is.”


End file.
